Gravity
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: The demigods decided to take a voyage around the world on the Argo II to celebrate their victory over the Giant War; but, nothing in the demigod world is all hearts and flowers. Leo still haven't return, Calypso still haven't been released. Yet, another problem arose: an apocalypse that they should avoid at all cost. Was it a false alarm or would it really happen? AU. bit OOC.
1. Chapter One

**This originally is going to be the last chapter of** ** _How I Greet My Boyfriend_** **, but then I decided against it for some reason (I've forgotten it already). But it is just something that has been in my mind for a short while, and I've just started writing this week.**

 **Enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

Aboard the Argo II, the demigods were finally able to enjoy a peaceful journey on the sea, down to the horizon. It was the first time after the Giant War that they were able to just let the ocean current carry the boat and let it float.

Despite the mess that the war had caused, the seven of them were able to get away from everything, away from the fact that Leo was still dead. Nightmares still get them constantly. Screaming in the middle of the night waking themselves up was more normal than ever, it was becoming more and more frequent as the more time they spent on the boat.

"Is it just me or is this boat cursed or haunted?" Frank asked at lunch one time. Visions had been regular, even though they weren't suggesting anything bad. Nico said nothing about the underworld stirring, indicating that everything should be well.

"I feel like this boat's been cursed." Nico muttered under his breath. He was never talkative, and everyone had already gotten used to him muttering everything he wanted to say.

"But I've checked it, with the goddess herself." Hazel reassured. Since the idea of getting back on to this boat to sail away from their worries and set their spirit free for a period of time, the Goddess of Mist and Magic had been on this place to make sure that there was nothing left from the war. Hazel was with her. She had inspected every place.

"The gods are quiet these days. It's weird." Annabeth mused out loud. When she went back to bite on her salad, she felt all eyes on her. The fork stopped in front of her mouth and the lettuce never reached her mouth. "What?" She asked, oblivious to the impact that her thought had made on everyone.

"You do know that whenever you make an observation, we're all alerted, right?" Percy inputted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how little his girlfriend sees in herself.

"It's just a thought. Maybe I should stop voicing my observations then." She shrugged, still not seeing the problem.

"Annabeth." Percy sighs.

"What? Am I wrong?" She challenged her boyfriend, when he called her by her name, it usually meant something serious.

"No." He rubbed his face exasperatedly. "No you're not, but you're not correct either." Annabeth didn't speak, she was waiting for him to elaborate. "Yes, it's odd that the gods aren't up to something, but my point is that when you said something is weird, then it must be."

"Why? Only because I'm the smartest?" She scoffed, not buying a word from him.

"Annabeth, stop." Piper interjected. She had witnessed numerous fights between Percy and Annabeth already, but this was something new to her. The exchange between the couple had not only surprised her and the crowd but also Percy himself, he had never expected his girlfriend to react that way.

"What have I done this time, Annabeth?" Percy sounded a little annoyed, but he really just wanted to know.

Piper raised a hand to stop Percy from speaking further, he did, but his emotions were reflected by the rumbling coming from the water in the pipe at the sink and around the boat.

The sound of the rumbling water that was threatening to escape from the pipe caused Annabeth's head to snap around to face the sink that was behind her. Her face suddenly paled. Narrowing her eyes at Percy, she pushed away from the table and stood up abruptly. The look she sent to Percy didn't even last more than a millisecond, yet it was enough for her to convey her feelings.

It was a glare; and unlike any other glares that she had given him, this held no humor, not even anger, but pure hatred and beneath the guarded and defensive expression, there was a lace of fear.

After processing the all the information and analyzing the glowering stare that he had received, he shot up from the seat, ignoring Piper, not even letting her finish her sentence. Pushing the door open and letting it slam shut behind him, he raced down the hall hoping to find her on the deck, but she wasn't there. Then he thought of her cabin, but there was still no trace of her. Percy panicked.

Rushing back to the dining room, he realized that Nico wasn't there anymore. The thought of Annabeth with Nico was dismissed by him quickly, he thought Nico only shadow travelled back to see Will because he missed him too much, but this time Hazel spoke up.

"Nico went after her as soon as she left, Percy. So you don't have to worry." Hazel said, trying to calm him down.

"No, no, no. Her safety is not my main concern because I know she'll be safe, but you didn't see the look that she gave me before she stormed out. It was heart wrenching." He let his voice broke and allowed himself to slump back into an unoccupied chair.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"That look." Percy pointed out. "Did I imagined it?" He grabbed a fist full of his hair in his hand and pulled it roughly in frustration. "Please tell me I'd just imagined everything."

"Bro," Jason said, furrowing his eyebrows, he was about to tell him that Annabeth had done nothing before she went out of the room, but Piper stopped him with a warning look, daring him to finish his sentence.

"Unfortunately, Percy, I've seen it too." Piper sighed. "I felt the power it withheld, even though it's not directed at me."

"I know it's aiming at me, but I don't know what have I done to make her react that way." Percy looked at Piper helplessly. "With the countless times that she had glared at me and been angry at me, I've never seen a look purely negative coming from her and directed at me. I've not even seen her cast that look when she sees a monster."

"How did you interpret the look?" Piper asked, acting like the therapist. Hazel glanced at the door, silently asking Piper if they should leave, but the latter shook her head.

"Believe it or not, I saw fear in them. Behind the furious and hating look was fear. She's scared of me." He admitted to her. "I only saw anger, hatred and fear, I didn't even see hurt, let along a tint of playfulness."

"Do you want to know what I've seen?" Piper asked gently.

"It's not even directed at you." He protested.

"Yes, that's why asked. Let me rephrase my question, do you want to know the toned-down version?" She paraphrased. Percy nodded. "I saw a strong girl who's hurt and betrayed by her most beloved. The look I saw was not anger or hatred, yes, I saw the fear, but what I saw was distrust."

"Betrayed? By whom?" Percy shouted before Piper had the chance to finish, but after she had finish her analysis, Percy exclaimed, "distrust?" Those were the words that he had never thought that would be used to describe the love of his life. He had done everything for her and with her, he had laid out his world beneath her feet, respected her and laid everything in front of her, poured his heart and soul out just to keep her happy.

He had never forgotten the words that she had told him when he saved her life and when he decided to fall into Tartarus with her. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Percy Jackson." Those words to him, were deeper that the simple 'I love you', they meant more to him than any other phrases. When he picked up her dagger from the sea to rescue her from a crowd of enemy, she said this to him; when he let go of his hand that was connecting him to the mortal world, she told him this on their way down; when he had watched her back and took the spider before she'd noticed, she melted in his arms as she whispered those words.

But ever since Tartarus, she was distancing herself from him, at least that was what he was feeling.

"Percy, I don't know what happened down there, but I think, you are responsible for this." Frank pointed out the obvious, making Hazel snort softly and elbow him in the side to shut him up.

"I am very well aware of that, thank you for the input Frank." Percy retorted ironically while rolling his eyes.

"I feel Nico nearing us." Hazel suddenly announced when Piper leaned forward, attempting to talk to him again.

"Is Annabeth with him?" He asked immediately.

"I don't know." Hazel said hesitantly, because she wasn't feeling another presence other than Nico's as he shadow travelled.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked impatiently, but Hazel didn't have the chance to reply because Nico showed up.

Quietly, he walked up to the chair that he was originally seated on, the hood of his hoodie still over his head, creating a shadow over his face.

"Nico," Hazel called, telling him that everyone knew where he went, "I can't shield you from Will this time, you know you could've let me do that right?" Nico lifted up his head tiredly, even by the looks of his movements, it was obvious that he was tired.

"I'm sorry." He apologized softly, making Hazel feel guilty about scolding him in the first place. "Can I have a little bit of nectar?" He asked, raising an arm tiredly. Hazel gave Frank a look and he went to get the stuff requested, leaving Hazel to stare at her half-brother. When he downed the nectar, he looked better. Straightening up, he looked like he had something to announce.

"Before I fall asleep due to extreme exhaustion," he started, attempting to lighten the mood, which was very unlike him, but no one budged, "I have to say something. I have a story to tell." He continued. Percy almost groaned out loud if it wasn't for Piper to kick him under the table.

"It's something you'll want to hear about Percy." He said, sensing the annoyance coming from him. Percy rolled his eyes but remained still, the irritation from him seemed to slowly fade away.

"Annabeth stormed out." Nico started his story, and the very first word made Percy's breath hitch, but he wasn't going to stop for him. "I went after her, shadow traveling for a very short distance to the hallway to meet up with her, one to test if I can still shadow travel, and another is to check on her." He explained, retelling his version of the story slowly and taking his time, which wasn't exactly what Percy wanted to hear, but he'd have to be patient or else, Nico might just pass out.

"She ignored me." He sighed. "I wasn't surprised, but when I thought I'd be kicked out or have to accompany her up to the deck, she turned to her room and slammed the door in front of me. Seconds later, she came out with a backpack." Percy's breath hitched, he winced at the imagery.

"I don't know what's in it, but it doesn't look like its holding a lot." He explained his observation. "I didn't dare to ask, because I am after all, scared of her." He admitted, causing Piper to chuckle. "But she surprised me by asking me to shadow travel her to a place that I am forbid to say." People gasped, what could she possibly be planning.

"Was she going on a quest?" Jason asked automatically, sensitive to the activity of the smartest on board.

"I don't know. I'm only here to tell you that she's told me what went through her mind before and after she stormed out." Nico answered. "She told me a story." He proceeded in a painfully slow speed. "Something that happened in Tartarus." He breathed out when the word had been said, hoping and praying that he wouldn't trigger anything.

"Is it me?" Percy whispered.

"Yes, it is you, Percy." Nico answered calmly. "It's not the monster, it's not hell, it's you that she's scared of." He told him.

"What?" Percy jumped up. "This is ridiculous, Nico."

"How I wish it is, Percy Jackson." A voice came from somewhere in the room, weakly and faintly. Everyone turned their heads to find the source, it was too small for them to recognize it, but Piper did, she gasped, but said nothing. Some turned their eyes to Nico, but he had already fallen asleep, obviously his lips didn't move. The room was now in pin-drop silence.

"Who are you?" He asked, getting defensive. "Show yourself."

"I don't dare." The voice replied, it sounded like it was everywhere in the room.

"Then what are you doing here?" Percy demanded, a capped Riptide in his hand in pen form.

"I am here to warn you all that an apocalypse is nearing." The voice said, it was the longest that it had uttered since its entrance.

"What are you talking about?" Jason stared wide eyed into the air that he thought was where the speaker was at.

"The Earth is slowly losing its gravitational pull but the gravity from the Sun remains the same, which means-"

"-we are being pulled closer towards the Sun." Jason finished the sentence of the unknown speaker.

"Yes, you are correct, Jason." The speaker said, their voice becoming hoarse and cracked, it was even harder for them to determine the gender, let along the identity. Even Piper was doubting her initial judgement.

"So what are we going to do?" Frank asked, starting to panic, he felt like he hadn't been living for long peacefully.

"The speed is accelerating as we speak, the gods are still not informed."

Upon the announcement on the gods, Percy jumped up from his seat.

"I will go tell them." He said.

"Sit back down," the voice ordered sternly, "you're the last person they want to see when they are having fun."

"Who are you to tell me this?" He demanded, standing up and reaching into his pocket for his pen once again, this time uncapping it.

"She's your girlfriend." Piper whispered from the side, she didn't mean it to be heard by everyone in the room, but her timing sucked.

"What?" Percy gasped, turning around to face her as the pen grew into a sword in his hand.

"What?" The rest of the teens all stared at Piper, confused.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Annabeth in the same clothes that she was in before she left, but she wasn't alone. Behind her, stood a hellhound.

Percy capped his sword and pocketed his pen, but the rest pulled out their weapon and pointed to the monster behind her. Percy raised his arms to stop his friends from attacking just as Annabeth slowly raised a hand signaling them to stop.

"No, guys, she's not a hellhound." Percy shouted in panic. "Argh! I mean she's not the back kind, she's the only good one." He tried to explain, but he was failing because the more he was saying the more his friends stared at him with a confused face.

"This is Mrs O'Leary." Annabeth introduced calmly, that was when everyone dropped their weapon and sheathed their swords. Percy turned back to stare at his girlfriend who had been dissing and neglecting him recently with an utter surprised look.

On the announcement of her name, the gigantic dog stormed into the room and jumped on to Percy, taking him off his feet and pinned him on the floor.

Piper took this opportunity to walk up to Annabeth, who seemed to be in a better state.

"You're smart." Annabeth patted her on the back, giving her a proud smile. "How'd you know?" She asked, pretending to be just fine and that nothing happened.

"It's really you?" Piper gasped in disbelieve.

"Who else disappeared?" Annabeth answered her with a question.

"True."

"It's a peaceful world, Piper, I've just went to pay the evils a visit, they're all there." She pointed to the ground, rolling her eyes at her friend, but Piper could tell that she was far from fine.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked finally, deciding not to drag the problem.

"I'm fine, Piper." Annabeth refused. "I'm not the main concern right now, you heard the news I've came back with." She tried to divert her friend's attention, but that wasn't going to work on Piper.

"Yes I did, but I don't care, because we're not feeling anything now, which means it's not severe, at least for now." Piper argued back, giving her a stern look that dared her to protest.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth opened her mouth to accept it, but the room seemed to quiet down all of a sudden and all eyes were focused on her.

"Where were you, Annabeth?" Percy was the first one to break the ice, he started to walk closer to her, but she started to take steps back. He was still not believing that she was the one who was speaking earlier.

"Don't you dare take another step closer, Percy." Annabeth warned in a cold hard voice.

"Then will you please tell me what I have done to deserve this?" He pleaded. "What was it that happened in Tartarus will make you afraid of me?" He whispered vulnerably, almost wanting to get down on to his knees to beg for her forgiveness.

"Not now, Percy." Was all she replied before she turned her attention back to the crew. Percy, dejected went back to stand beside Jason, hoping to find some comfort from his bro.

"The Earth is getting closer to the Sun, and from my calculations, we should be on the orbit of Venus in half a year, then to the orbit of Mercury in another half a year. We will be sucked back into the Sun in less than a year. And there's nothing that we can do to stop it from happening." Annabeth said, feeling useless for telling them all this, but she just had to tell them about her new discoveries. "The power of the gods are useless in this matter," she informed, "so I propose that we have two choices, they are both ridiculous." She said, eyeing Percy when the last word came out, a hint to him that it was really her that was in the room under her invisibility hat.

"What are they then?" Jason asked, always been the second brain to help Annabeth.

"Take a quest to the center of the Earth." She said, not wasting a minute. "Or," she interrupted before the room erupted with chattery, "we go our separate ways to the planet of our godly parent." She finished.

"That shouldn't be the only two solutions we have." Jason mumbled, not believing the incredulous proposals from Annabeth.

"Yes, there's a third one, but I dismissed it quickly thinking that you people won't agree to it." Annabeth said, surprising every single person in the room. "We ask the gods for help."

"And what will they do? You just said that their powers are useless." Percy pointed out.

"Touché, Percy." She spared him a glance, still thinking how she should talk to him. "Their power cannot stop the Earth from getting closer to the Sun, but they have the ability to create a second universe."

"What do you mean?" Everyone chorused.

"This is a wild theory that I came up with only if we get on the good side of the gods or beg them, and I'm sure none of you are willing to actually beg them to do that, so I dismissed it quickly. A second universe is like a space that exists on Earth but is not connected to the Earth. You can get into the universe from the Earth, but what happens to the Earth will not affect what's inside the universe. It is like a second layer."

"Is that where you've been?" Hazel asked, scowling. Annabeth nodded. "You're so going to get skinned alive by Will." She said.

"I paid Will a visit already, and yes, I'm sure you won't be seeing me if I didn't tell him about this coming apocalypse." Annabeth remembered, "it's a long way to the entrance, but I've found it at last." She said proudly.

• • •

That night, Annabeth didn't go back to her cabin like she usually would, instead, she went out on to the deck, hoping that she would be the only one. Of course, if any stories happened the way a character hoped for, then it wouldn't be an interesting story. So of course Annabeth didn't find herself being the only one still up so late at night.

"I knew I'd see you here tonight, Annie." The tone sounded like Piper's but the deepness of the voice didn't wound like her. Under the light of the full moon, a mop of golden hair shone.

"Jason?" Her heart almost leaped out of her rib cage because for a second, she thought might be Luke who had gotten back from the dead with a bunch of monsters.

"At your service, Miss Chase." He replied not meaning a word he had said.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said, walking towards him to take a seat next to him on the deck. "What are you doing at this ungodly hour of the day?" She inquired as she laid down beside him to stare into the sky, folding her arms under her head, to let her head rest on.

"Ditto, I can really ask you the same." He shrugged, and Annabeth could almost guess the reason behind his appearance.

"Piper suggested that you come find me and discuss the theory that I came up with today, didn't she?" Annabeth asked, knowing that it was never Piper's intention, but she would be denying it when someone asked.

"Yes." Jason sighed, "it's not exactly how I pictured to spend the night, but yes."

Annabeth sighed with him. It was typical Piper.

"I pity you, and I'm sorry that you have to do this." She sighed.

"You know what her real intentions are right?" He asked just to make sure that they were on the same page.

"How could I not?" She chuckled humorously, there really wasn't anything particularly funny. "You know you can just go back and make up something, say something like I'm fine, I'll back you up tomorrow morning when we're at breakfast."

"As much as I wish that I can just lie to her, she'll see through me." Jason rubbed his face tiredly. "You know, sometimes, I feel like she's choosing you over me and I feel like she will be putting you before me."

"And you're jealous." She finished his thought.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I know. I get that, but I don't know what I can do." She confessed.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, getting to the subject.

"Flashback." She replied shortly.

"About?" He pressed.

"Tartarus." She shivered as the word came out of her mouth, she was practicing it, trying to get used to saying the word and living with its existence. "It was about something that happened when we were down there."

"Piper said the nasty look that you've sent Percy before you left was bad."

"It was. I didn't know what got over me, I can hardly believe it myself."

"What went through your mind?"

"You'll have to know what happened in order to understand." She sighed, not wanting to dwell on the matter, but she knew she had to face it sooner or later, either to a crowd of people or just to Jason. "I don't hate Percy, I could never do that."

"Then what happened to make you throw him that look?"

"To put this simply, I saw the worst side of him. He was just trying to protect me, but that was really scary. The darkest part of him." She started, trying very hard to suppress the flashback and the vision that might be haunting her as she recalled the event.

"I'm listening." He said softly to remind her that she still had to keep talking.

"Do you know the Goddess of Misery and Sadness, Achlys?" She continued.

"Yes, I think so. She's been down there for a while then. She's the Mist of Goddess right?" He recalled.

"Right, and we met her." She explained, "she was trying to attack us and because Percy was doing all the talking, so she attempted to make Percy suffer and put him in misery. She knew I am his weakness, so she tried to hurt me, but he got so angry. Percy was so angry when she attacked me." She chocked, swallowing back a lump that was forming and also blinking back the tears that were starting to form without her notice.

"Of course he'd be furious." Jason said softly. "If it's Piper, then I'd do the same."

"No, you don't understand. It's so different." Annabeth stopped him. "It's not that simple." She stopped him. "He sworn to make the goddess suffer. Then he took control of the poison inside the body of the goddess, letting it choke her and letting her drown in them. You didn't see his face, you didn't see how the goddess was drowning and dehydrating as all of the liquid in her was controlled in Percy's hands. It was my worst nightmare. I feel like it was worst than Tartarus, because he is the last person that I thought I'd see the side of." She finished retelling the story, not wanting to get descriptive.

"I can imagine." He tried to say something to sound helpful, but he knew he was far from it.

"You can't." Annabeth mumbled, it sounded mean but she couldn't help it.

"I can't." He repeated, agreeing with her. "I can only imagine how broken he is seeing that you are distancing yourself from him and that you are afraid of him. He described your glare as 'heart wrenching'." He informed.

Annabeth's breath stopped, he heard the gasp from her but he didn't turn his head to look at her, he knew he was making some progress.

"He didn't know that he's scared you, but he can feel that you're different, he's trying very hard to make you feel comfortable and happy but he has no idea how." Jason said, but in reality, his mind was completely blank, he didn't exactly know what was his point or what he was getting at, he just felt like they were the right things to say. "I think," he decided to suggest it even though it might not be the best, "you should talk to him about it, Annabeth. You are everything to him and he went to hell with you, he will do it again if it means to keep you with him." He turned to look at her, seeing a tear rolling down the corner of her eyes, he got up feeling like it was his cue to leave.

"Piper told him that you are not trusting him and you felt betrayed, I don't agree with her, but what I do agree with her is that you are afraid of him. You might not be hurt, but you are scared of him, just tell him that and figure out a solution with him."

Jason left without another word after this last suggestion. She didn't know how long had she been lying there by herself just staring at the constellations until a familiar scent flowed into her nose.

"I'm sorry, Percy." She apologized, not even making a move to look at who approached. From the scent, she could already know that it was her boyfriend. "To act that way that I did." She finished her apology, but there was still no respond.

Turning around, sitting up and scanned her surrounding, at the end of the boat, leaning on the railing stood her boyfriend. The wind carried his scent into her nose. She heaved out a sigh, at least she wasn't hallucinating.

"Percy," she called a little bit louder but he didn't move. "Percy please?" Her voice lost a little confidence, it was slipping away from her. She stood up, decided to walk towards him, but he turned around. "I'm sorry."

"No, baby, I heard that." He caught her stumbling into his arms, pulling her close to his body, smoothing the back of her head, letting her arms wrap around his waist and allowing himself to bury his nose into her hair. "Have I lost your trust?" He whispered in her ears softly and gently.

She didn't reply instantly, and the longer she took the more tense he was, she could feel it with her body flushed against his.

Finally, she shook her head slightly on his shoulder, and she felt him relaxed.

"I'm just scared." She mumbled.

"Of me?" He asked equally quiet.

"I really like to deny it…" Annabeth nodded, her head still resting on his shoulder, not wanting to leave his warmth, nor did he ever wanted to let her go. "You really scared me down there."

"I know." He said into her hair, pecking her neck and the up to her cheek. "I heard your conversation with Jason." He said in her ear, this made her open her eyes and stare at him alerted.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She whispered but her voice was too soft, he wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't that close to him.

"Because I can't." He explained. "I got up from my bed and went to your room, I can't fall asleep because of what happened today, I know it's something that I've done to make you leave, and bully Nico, but I wanted to know what."

"So you were going to ask me when you come to my room?"

"Yes, but I'm going to wait until the morning if you're asleep." He said, "I just want to see you and hug you."

"I'd like that too." She whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing against him once again.

"But there's still one thing that I'm not sure about." He said before settling down with the idea of going back to the cabin.

"Yeah?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Can you still hear me?" He chuckled, taking a look at her peaceful sleepy form.

"Hm." She nodded faintly.

"What made you think of Achlys?"

"Hm…" She replied indicating that she was still with him, barely, but still. "I heard the rumbling of the water in the pipe, and there was a millisecond that I thought you might let out those water to choke me." She said with her eyes still closed, but the confession shocked Percy.

"You thought I'd hurt you." He whispered, even the words coming out of his mouth sounded impossible to him, hearing it implied from the girl in his arms was even harder for him to believe.

"No?" She said, already in a drunken state, too comfortable in his arms. "Can we please go back to sleep?" She asked, finally opening her eyes a little to look up at him. He could never say no to her, if it was nothing harmful, he would always support her idea no matter how ridiculous it may sound.

"Sure." He said, scooping her up in his arms and took the stairs down to the lower deck and into her cabin. Frequently pecking her on the lips on his way.

"Stay with me, you're warm." She didn't let go of her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her when he placed her on to the bed. Chuckling softly, he laid down beside her after closing the door.

"You want to cuddle." It was more of a statement than a question, but he wasn't going to give up this opportunity to be close to her, he was always up for a cuddle with her whenever it was possible.

"Yes." She snuggled up to him, hugging him closer to her. "It's so good to have a scary and protective boyfriend." She muttered, closing her eyes and letting a smile rest on her face.

• • •

"When did they go to bed?" Piper whispered to Jason as they peeked into the room of the young couple.

"You mean when did they actually sleep?" Jason whispered back teasingly, getting elbowed in the side.

"I can promise you that they didn't do it, no couple in their right mind will do that under the strain condition." She whispered back, stepping away from the door, closing it behind her quietly like a mother checking on her children. "You've done well, Jason Grace." She complimented.

"So what am I getting as a reward?" He grinned.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." She gave him a wicked smile and disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Guys," Hazel's concerned voice caught everyone that was in the kitchen's attention. She just entered, but her voice told everyone of them to drop whatever they were doing and listen. "Nico and I both got this strange feeling in the underworld, deep down, somewhere in the Earth, there's something wrong. We felt it, it's a strange feeling that none of us can recognize, but maybe that's the problem Annabeth's talking about?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Jason's spoon was still full and froze midway to his mouth, Piper almost dropped the knife that she was using to cut her pancakes, Frank gaped and Nico nodded at the side, supporting his sister's statement.

"Like-"

"-the-"

"-fuck?"

Piper was the first one to speak, then it was Frank, Jason cut him off to finish the sentence the way he wanted.

"What is happening?" Annabeth and Percy walked into the room just in time to see everyone froze on their spot and staring at Hazel and Nico who was still in the middle of the room, standing there staring back at the crew.

"Um…" Hazel was startled by the sudden appearance of the two, she turned to them as the others slowly started to unfreeze.

"Hazel said she and I might have found the reason to the podcast apocalypse." Nico explained, rescuing his sister.

"Nothing's podcast." Annabeth replied. "It's simply a wild guess from me, because everything is slowly turning abnormal, and I suggest we go back to Camp and get out of the water the sooner the better." She said in a calm tone, but the content in her speech was making her listeners panic.

"You've done the calculations though." Frank pointed out.

"Yes, but the data are all collected based on a bunch of hypotheses." She remarked.

"So this might not be true? Everything that you've said yesterday." Piper, always the optimist, asked.

"I didn't say that. The chance of this still happening is pretty high." Annabeth answered, her mind racing in abnormal speed.

"Then what are we going to do and what are we doing?"

"We still have time."

• • •

Near the core of the Earth, there were three moving things. A demigod, a titan and a metallic dragon.

Annabeth wasn't the only one that had sensed the changes to the climate, a certain titan that had been trapped on Ogygia forever also noticed it.

When Leo went to get her on his metal dragon, she had told him about her theory. He, like any other normal human being, didn't buy it, finding it totally hilarious. Unlike any other people, he stood there laughing. The reaction from him greatly offended her, almost making her to use him just to get out of the island and ditch him.

"Wait, actually?" He asked when he realized that her stare turned into a glare.

Calypso rolled her eyes at him, answering his question with a contempt look.

"I'm so sorry." He pulled her closer to him and then invited her onto the back of the dragon. "I just thought it was a very funny joke." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck, attempting to lighten the mood and actually give an excuse to his earlier behavior.

"Just thought you should know, Leo." She said slowly in a warning tone. "That," she dragged the word, sending shivers down his back, making the hair stand up, "I will not let my love towards you spoil you." Finishing her sentence as if saying a vow, she gave him a pointed look as if daring him to defy her.

"Sorry, boss." He saluted sheepishly and in the quietest possible coming from him.

"So, what do you propose we do about this crisis?" She asked, getting them back to the topic as he setup the dragon, getting ready to leave the place.

"I think, we should go and take a look ourselves." He suggested slowly and tentatively. "You know," he quickly started to explain upon seeing the confused and disbelieving look from her, "since we are fire-proof and hence heat-proof?" He let his statement end in a question, showing that he wasn't confident. "And, you know, we know how to fix stuff?" He continued, finishing his point and stared to try to figure out her reaction from just looking at her face.

Calypso raised an eyebrow at him, he wasn't sure what the gesture meant nor what it indicated, but he hoped that it was something good.

* * *

 **So, initially, I planned this as a one-shot, but as I write, things started to get complicated and then it gradually developed into a very long one-shot, and then turned into a story with multiple long chapters.**

 **Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS! and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **and, a review would be nice I'll be posting a Christmas themed story later, too.**


	2. Chapter Two

**So, in my opinion now, I don't think this story is taken quite well, so how about I finish posting this story and see what I get, if it's still bad, then I'll take it down. Deal?**

* * *

"Guys, a nymph came to me this morning, telling me that there will be a volcano eruption under the sea soon." Jason said as the group gathered on the deck, letting the sea breeze mess their hair.

"When did you leave the boat?" Piper asked, showing a little jealousy which made Annabeth snigger from behind Percy who had their hands linked in his pants pocket and leaning against his back. "I'm not jealous, Annabeth, I don't get jealous."

Annabeth just shrugged with an amusing look in her eyes as she smirked at her best friend. "Whatever you say, Piper, I've said nothing."

"Yet." Percy whispered in her ear, finishing her sentence for her.

"Perhaps." She mouthed back.

"Anyways," Jason led the conversation back to the question that his girlfriend had just asked, the awkwardness clearly laced in his voice making Annabeth shudder dramatically as she whispered an 'awkward' to herself, and shared a laugh with Percy. "I went flying this morning and exchanged a few words with this tree nymph who was close to the shore." He cleared his throat, obviously trying to get rid of the strange atmosphere.

"And that's what she told you?" Percy asked, feeling like Jason's news source was rather unreliable.

"You sound like you knew it beforehand." Jason frowned back.

"I can always go check, I mean, I'm sure a message from under the sea should always be more accurate than the ones coming from the land." Percy informed, only trying to help, but what had came out wasn't exactly helping at the situation.

Silence was the next thing that filled the air, adding on to the humidity, the air was staring to grow thick. Plus, the tension between the crew wasn't exactly helping either.

"Why were you off the boat early in the morning?" Piper hissed at her boyfriend.

Even when she was jealous and mad, her blonde best friend still had the cheek to laugh. Annabeth was quickly silenced by the glare she got from Piper, but that still didn't stop her from chuckling soundlessly next to Percy while shifting to the edge of the deck slowly and quietly.

"I wonder what you'll do to me if I went off wondering around in the middle of the night or early in the morning?" Percy said in Annabeth's ear, not to loud to interrupt Piper's lecture.

"I'd like to see you try." Annabeth faked a glare at him. "Since you know, you haven't done that before, and I'm kinda inexperienced with the situation…" She lt. Her voice falter knowing that he'd gotten the message. "But, don't be afraid to try." She sang, giving him a cheeky grin. "I'm not stopping you." She added.

"I'll take that into consideration." He winked, knowing it would be the wrong phrase to say, but he knew her. He knew that she wouldn't actually do anything.

Loyalty was one thing and possessiveness was another. He wasn't sure if he liked them both, but he definitely liked the former more than the latter.

"Say that again?" Annabeth smiled sweetly, looking down at Percy who had just gotten pushed into the cold current.

"I'll think about it." He shouted back, then turned, starting to swim off. "Love you, Wise Girl. Laters!" With that, he sank down into the sea.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and left the railing that she was leaning against, joining the crew who all now had their heads turned towards her.

"What have you done this time?" They asked in unison when they saw the smug look on her face.

"Huh?" She looked dumbfounded when she heard the inquiry. She thought that no one had paid attention to them.

"The splash was rather alarmingly loud, for your information, Annabeth." Piper informed.

I know what you're referring to, I'm not stupid." Annabeth rolled her eyes at them. "I said 'huh' because I don't know why you're asking me when it's clear that I've just shoved him back into the ocean."

"Then what did he do to deserve this treatment?"

"Nothing. He did nothing. He simply volunteered to go down and check the validity of Jason's information. I'm just preventing him from procrastinating and stalling time on board by flirting with me." She explained, completely unaware of the sensitive look Jason was sending her.

"Why don't we all go inside, garb something to eat and spy on the Camp while we wait for the lord of the sea to return?" Annabeth suggested, sensing that it may not be good news that Percy might bring.

"Annabeth," Jason said in a quiet voice, pulling at her wrist and stopping her. His eyes told her that he wanted to talk to her in private, as he voiced it later. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, "although, I'm not sure how much I can help you with." She said, leading them back to the spot they were at.

"I know, but there's no one else I can go to" He sighed. "It's about Piper, she's been sensitive to things lately."

"Okay." Unsure of where the conversation would go, she simply nodded for him to carry on.

"She gets jealous so easily and she doesn't even want to be jealous because she knows I won't do anything. Then when she gave up trying to act like she's not jealous and all, you and Percy show up, acting all cool and calm about everything." He started to rant about his frustration, it must've been a bother for a while , because Annabeth had never heard that from neither of them before. "I mean, it's not my fault that my fatal flaw isn't loyalty like Percy's, but I am still loyal to everyone I care about. As the daughter of the love goddess, I thought she knew better than to dwell on some feelings that she simply can't control."

Annabeth nodded, her eyes trained on her ankle. She was processing what she had been told, because in all honesty, she was new to the issue that Jason had brought up. Her fingers traced her weak ankle, sending shivers down her body as she pressed down at the place where her bone was healed by the soft tissue was still in the process of healing.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." He suddenly apologized, somewhat embarrassingly, seeing that he had gotten no reaction from her.

"No, no, don't be." She quickly cleared the air, easing his discomfort. "I'm just surprised that it's me you're consulting and not my boyfriend or Frank and Hazel. I think I'm the least familiar with you out of the people onboard." She explained her lack of reaction, diverting his attention away from the problem that he was addressing to for a bit.

"Well, that's because you shoved my best option in to the ocean." He joked, pointing at the blue water that was flowing rhythmically and carrying them forward steadily.

"Oh, my apologies. I should've asked Frank to go under water then. If I only knew you needed him that badly." She apologized, not leaving out of the tint of humor that was intentionally added to lighten the mood. "I can call him to come back up now, if you want to, because he will be down therefor a while if nothing happens."

"Oh, no. It's fine, really." He clicked his tongue nonchalantly. "I actually want to talk to you." He grinned when Annabeth was again, surprised.

"Why?"

"Because I like your relationship with Percy, and I like your style more than Frank and Hazel's." He shrugged, carelessly.

"Do you not like me?" She feigned hurt, putting on a sad face.

"Maybe not that much." He replied in a playful manner.

"Hey! That actually hurts." She leapt up, taking the nearest object, which happened to be a plastic broom stick, and tossed it at him. "You're mean." The broom stick was too light and it wavered in the air, resulting it to not hit Jason but actually land in the water.

"I swear I didn't do anything to the air, it's just the natural wind blowing it into the water." Jason raised his arms up in surrender when Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh, like I'd buy this lame excuse." She shot back, continuing to joke with him.

"Whatever the lame excuse is, stop polluting the water." The broom stick shot back onto the boat as Percy emerged from the water seconds later, landing right in the middle between his girlfriend and Jason. "It's on you, Wise Girl." He pointed a finger at her accusingly, but also joking at the same time. Sending her a wink, he started to check his surrounding when Annabeth's expression remained the same.

"If it wasn't that rude and mean bitch over there, nothing will end up in the water." Annabeth said, pointing at Jason like a child.

"Maybe your dagger?" Jason suggested playfully, playing with the coin in his hand, that was his weapon; a smirk on his face.

"There I thought you're this loving girlfriend that will wait for me to return." Percy feigned hurt as he teased Annabeth. "Well, forgive me, but I guess I'm wrong about you after all." He sighed defeatedly adding to the dramatic scene he was acting out.

"I guess so, too." Annabeth shrugged, matching his dejectedness. "Because I was about to throw my dagger in to get you back up here. Who knows how many years you're planning to spend down there in your palace, prince Percy." She mocked in a sarcastic tone, completely uncaring if this was offending.

"Sheesh, am I interrupting something?" Percy raised his hands and started to walk to the stairs, sensing that he ticked her off because she was in the middle of something with Jason. "Oh and, speaking of which," he turned back just as he reached the staircase, "never throw your dagger into the sea unless it's an emergency and you really need me." He told her in all seriousness. She nodded and gave him a thumb-up, ready to get rid of him.

"Why?" Jason asked, in regards to the warning from Percy.

"Because," Annabeth sighed, turning back to the blond and started to explain the issue, "the only time I did it he came up finding me surrounded with enemies, so it became a SOS signal between us afterwards. I only threw it in hoping that he'd come up and I was so grateful that he did. So, if I threw it in again, he'd think I'm in danger again." Recalling the event during the Giant War as she explained it to him.

"Your knight in shining armor, then." He concluded with a teasing smile.

"Sure, I suppose so." She shrugged, looking at him waiting for him to carry on speaking.

"We should probably go before Piper gets suspicious." He decided. "You know, since Percy's definitely going to ask."

"Yeah, she is rather sensitive lately." She sighed in agreement.

Under the deck, Percy had just entered the room with the crew members staring at the wall which a love sick expression on their faces.

"What's happening?" Whisked out of curiosity as if he was missing out on something.

"Oh, Percy, you're back." Piper was the first to reply and to turn away from the screen showing Camp in front of them.

"Was I gone for a long time?" He asked, pointing at himself.

The three of them nodded as Nico emerged from the other door sleepily, dragging his feet.

"Quite some time." They said. "For a while."

"Did I miss anything important?" Nico asked groggily in his sleepy voice.

"No, because I'm not here, so nothing important happened." Jason announced his arrival from behind Percy who was kind of blocking the entrance.

"What—" Percy could only get out one syllable before a pari of arms snaked around his neck and started to choke him as a pair of legs found themselves around his waist. Resulting him stumbling forward before catching himself so that he didn't fall.

"Great reflex, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth praised from his back. Enjoying the amusing looks she got from the crowd, the other five demigods.

"Thank you, but can you just let me breath a little, darling?" He half begged in a soft voice, chocking it out.

"Oh, sure. Gladly." Annabeth loosened her grip but remained on his back. "I'll tell you the answer to your unasked question later." She whispered in his ear, then rested her chin on his shoulder and nudging her cheek with his soft black hair at the side of his head.

"What did you find, Percy?" Frank was the first to ask, pulling everyone back from the small improvised skit.

"A mermaid told me that there will be no volcanic eruption around this area, but a big one is coming from the Pacific." He said, letting Annabeth down and pulling her back into his arms just as she was about to skip off to where Piper was.

"We shouldn't be affected then." Annabeth said, more to her boyfriend than to the rest.

"No," Percy shook his head, "it shouldn't. But I wonder what's really going on down there, they told me the eruption's gonna make history."

"I hate to say this, but I don't know." Annabeth answered with a sigh. "We'll figure it out, we've got time."

• • •

"Leo," Calypso nudged him frantically as they near the camber of the volcano that they planned to use as an exit to the ground.

"Yeah?" He replied in a worried tone, wishing that nothing bad was happening. "What is it?" He asked again, this time poking her side to tell her that he was replying.

"I think we might not make it to the top." She said in a shaky voice.

"What? Speak up!" He shouted, giving her a confused look as they started to climb up the chamber.

"Festus." She said it a little louder but still not enough for him to hear. Pointing at the dragon that was clinging to the wall dearly with them, slowly and tiredly inching up, Leo finally got the message and looked over.

"Shit." He cursed loudly, shifting ore to the metallic dragon. "C'mon, baby," he said to himself, encouraging the dragon at the same time, "you're not dying on me. I'll treat you once we got up." He fiddled around in his tool belt trying to find something to make the volcano erupt, to take them back up faster.

"Found it." He heard Calypso said when he felt her hand in the tool belt slipped past his. Looking at her as she pulled out a flare.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted to make sure that she could hear him.

"The wall! Magnesium!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to make sure her voice wasn't covered up by the loud noises from the growing lava below them.

"What?" Leo, again, didn't hear it, but he touched the wall with a hand mimicking Calypso's actions. There she thought he would understand the moment his hand was in contact with the chemical on the wall, but she overestimated his ability to recognize elements.

Rolling her eyes, she inched closer to him and shouted in his ear, in an almost deafening volume. "Hold on to me and Festus." Ignoring the confused look he was giving her, she pulled off the string on the flare, igniting the strong light from the tip.

When she felt no movement from Leo, she sighed, at least relieved to see his hands were on Festus the dragon. Reaching out with one hand, she grabbed on to his arm and used the other to toss the flare down, aiming at the wall and prayed that the tip of would hit the wall and react with the magnesium, as well as hoping the reaction would be strong enough to cause an eruption.

"What are you doing?" Leo shouted, but Calypso was too focused to reply.

"Trying to get us out of here before your dragon melts." She scoffed to herself in a mutter.

Down the bottom, nothing happened as the end of the flare hit the stone wall instead of the lit end. Groaning loudly, she went into Leo's tool bet for the second time hoping to retrieve another one, but she got none. Yelling in frustration, she realized she'd have to communicate with him in the end, after all.

"Leo fucking Valdez, listen up." She yelled in his face, and this time, he finally showed a bit of reaction. "Summon a flare right now!" She demanded, still yelling at the same volume just to make sure he'd hear her properly.

Reaching into his tool belt blindly, he took out a horn after fidgeting for a while. She rolled her eyes at him for his stupidity, and also for not helping at all. She almost slapped him across the face for being so useless.

"F-L-A-R-E!" She yelled out the spelling while writing it on the wall in front of them. She thought her voice could not be any louder, but maybe this was the volume that would need for him to hear.

"Oh, flare." Leo shouted back, finally seemed to have understood. "Yes, right."

Pulling her own hair in frustration, she really wanted to punch him in the face for being so obtuse. He was acting like a retard, and the last time she checked, he was completely normal. At least, IQ-wise.

"Finally. Ugh!" She huffed to no one in particular, snatching the stick from his hand and pulled out the string, lighting the tip up. Repeating the same movements. This time, she stepped down deeper in to the chamber, and tossed it on to the wall opposite of where she was standing.

The head successfully struck the surface, she fist pumped the air, quickly scrambling back up to hold on to Leo, but nothing happened. Instead, she got a look from Leo who was staring at her as if she was going insane.

In his hand was another flare. She silently wondered why he had it now and not then, making her wasting her energy on yelling at him.

Cursing under her breath, she reached out to take it from him, but he snatched it out of her reach. She gave him a questioning look and tried it again, but he didn't let go. Her quizzical look soon morphed into a glare after several unsuccessful attempts. Crossing her arms in front of her chest as she glowered at him angrily, he pulled the string attached like she did with the last two and jumped down to a level beneath them. Hanging his body on the edge of the cliff using his feet as his body dangled. Hugging on to Festus tightly, Leo threw out the lighted flare before she could let out a sound.

The reaction happened. It worked this time. It happened too quickly that their hands were only able to brush against one another's before both of them got shot up the chamber and out in to the world, the darkness and the cold.

Attempting to find a place to grab, they realized that they were under the water, deep under the sea. Waving their limbs frantically in the liquid as they looked at the few passing living organisms with a pleading look.

• • •

The Argo II shook violently suddenly, making everything on board jump out of place. It was just after the second wave of unbalance.

Percy woke up. He felt that something was wrong down in the sea, but he saw no vision. Bolting up, not bothered if his gigantic moves might wake anyone else, he dived into the water deciding to check it out himself.

"It's the volcano isn't it?" Piper asked worriedly.

Everyone — apart from Nico — was in their pajamas, Gatorade in the lower deck having an emergency meeting just after Percy jumped into the water.

"Didn't Percy say the big one will not affect us, since it will be at the Pacific and we are in the Atlantic." Hazel tried, attempting to sound calm and reasonable, which was usually Annabeth's job.

"There is a small one around the area. He said it yesterday." Jason remembered, reminding everyone about what Percy said.

"What is going on? It's literally the middle of the night." Nico walked in, unable to balance as the boat shifted left and right.

"Small volcanic eruptions shouldn't be causing this much current." Annabeth thought out loud, ignoring Nico's question. "Unless…" She said, having an idea, "my theory or deduction about us being drawn closer to the Sun is true."

"Where's Percy by the way, guys." Frank asked out of the blue, scanning the room to only count six demigods instead of seven.

All eyes immediately turned to stare at Annabeth expectantly. "I don't always have an answer to everything, people." She shouted in frustration. Remembering saying the same thing to Percy just before they went to sleep. When she told him about Jason's concerns and his relationship with Piper. She felt lost.

"In this case, I've no idea of my boyfriend's whereabout." She sighed, looking at her friends tiredly.

"You're not with him last night?" Piper asked, sounding surprised, "but, I swear to the gods, I saw you two together in your room."

"We didn't sleep together, he went back to his room after we talked, okay." Annabeth explained, not at all planning to explain to them that they were not arguing and they simply wanted to talk, she was only hoping that no one would ask, but of course someone would.

"Was it because of me?" Jason asked, despite not done anything sinful.

"No," Annabeth snapped, but quickly looked apologetic for snapping at him. "No, he just wants to know so he can help next time." She briefly answered, keeping everything simple. Rubbing her face tiredly, ready to get over with the subject. "Jason can fill you in later, Piper. We're not up to anything." She cut off Piper when the latter was about to ask.

"Okay." The brunette in turn shut up and looked down at her legs sheepishly. "So, what do we do now?" She asked, bringing the topic back on to the table.

"I'll call Percy. This boat isn't going to stop shaking and if he doesn't come back with a solution, we're going to sink. It's only a matter of time." She announced the first part and muttered the last more to her self than to them.

Fighting against the shaking vessel, she stumbled up to the deck, unsheathed her dagger and tossed into the water without a second thought.

However, this time, as she stood there waiting, while holding onto the railing to prevent herself from falling over, nothing happened. Her boyfriend didn't show up. At least not instantly.

"Annabeth, a hand please?" His voice came from the other end of the boat. Balancing on the trembling boat, she made her way to him. The others were still in the lounge, which means she wasn't gone for long.

"Jesus Percy, you really took your time didn't you? I could've died already." She chastised him the minute his figure came into sight.

"I'm really sorry,, Wise Girl. Here, I believe you might want it back." He handed her the dagger that was still dripping sea water. She sheathed it and turned back to face him.

"What—" the question got stuck in her throat when she saw the two limbs laying beside her boyfriend, all wet and lifeless. "Leo?" She immediately recognized the boy.

Suddenly, she knew what took him so long. Not that she had forgiven him completely, but at least she knew why, and she understood.

"You had me worried sick because I thought something might've happened to you." She scolded after heaving out a relieved sigh. "The first thought I had when you didn't return instantly was concerning your safety and not even about how you've failed me." She continued, because that really scared her. "Stop scaring me. First Achyls, now this? What are you trying to do?" A single tear trickled down her cheek, and that was when he realized how big of a mistake he had made.

"Did I fail you?" He whispered. "Twice?" He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, he had never seen this day coming. Annabeth didn't reply, she just stared at the girl next to Leo, an expression that he couldn't decipher.

"Who's this?" She asked, only wanting to change the subject to avoid talking about it further when her mind was all clogged with emotions, she wasn't jealous to see him back with another girl, because she knew him.

"This is Calypso." He didn't know if this information would result a positive or negative reaction from her. He didn't want her to ever think that he would place anyone else before her.

"Well, seems like you've been taking a good care of them. And," she wasn't at all happy about the situation and her boyfriend's decision, "Calypso? Who is she? The girl who cursed me?" She asked, realizing that she had never remembered much about the girl Percy nearly fell for.

Percy's breath hitched, he didn't like her tone, but he wasn't the one to judge. It was harsher than he'd imagined. Reflecting upon himself and his actions lately, he felt stupid.

"Yes, Annabeth, she's the one who cursed you." He nodded defeatedly, admitting it with a helpless sigh. "But that doesn't mean I should be ditching her and letting her die in the ocean. She's now fallen for Leo." He added defensively, at least attempting to.

"And are they drowning?" She asked, pointing at the two corpse-like figure.

"They were." He glanced at them, then back at her, confused.

"So have you done anything? You've dragged them back onto this boat but what about the follow through?" She nodded her chin at them. She was purely trying to remind him of his duties.

"Shit, no. Good point." He mumbled glancing at her, getting up to his feet scrambling towards the lifeless bodies and knelt down beside them. Placing a hand on their body, he closed his eyes to concentrate as the water started to evaporate from their lungs and flowing out of their mouths, noses and ears.

Annabeth smiled at his forgetfulness and also at how he seemed unprepared when she pretended to interrogate him of his decisions and actions.

• • •

"What are you trying to do, really, Percy?" Annabeth asked tiredly, her arms in front of her chest. She looked weary and somewhat annoyed.

"You're still here." He breathed, facing her.

Leo and Calypso were slowly gaining conscious and recovering. The others were still not yet informed.

"What did you think?" She rolled her eyes and he shrugged.

"To answer your question, my dear." He rose gradually from his spot and started taking small, light steps towards her. "I am not trying to do anything but to protect you from every harm."

"I think the others should be informed of the situation." She declared quickly and fled down stairs to the lower deck.

Percy looked as if he just got set up, he turned back to check if it was them who made Annabeth leave in a hurry or if it was himself.

Just when he turned towards the staircase, contemplating whether he should go after her or not, there were groans coming from behind him.

"Festus..." Leo's voice came out weak and lost. He peeked open one of his eyes to look around, and he saw the railing of the boat. "Ah!" He yelped out in surprise, jumping onto his feet. Searching frantically for his tool belt that was no longer around his waist. When he couldn't find it, he thought of Festus, but there was no sight of his metal dragon. At last, his eyes landed on Calypso, and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Looks like someone's very new to the whole boyfriend thing." Piper cooed at Leo teasingly after witnessing the whole performance, from him waking up to him settling down next to the titan.

"And is not exactly familiar with the responsibilities." Frank added. He wasn't a fan of Leo since the beginning, and nothing seemed to have changed.

"Where the fuck am I? I thought the Giant War is over." Leo exclaimed, offended by the teasers and obviously still recovering from the shock.

"Did you forget about us?" Piper asked, looking as if she was going to cry.

"No! How could I forget? We fought alongside each other." He said quickly. "I just thought my death would bring peace." He sniffled.

"It did, Leo." Annabeth spoke; her eyes soft and gentle, it was rare from her, especially in public. "The war is over. You saved it and you might've just did it again." She said, giving him a smile.

He looked lost, and so did everyone else, but he didn't dare ask because Annabeth had always scared him a little. He didn't know how Percy could be so chill around her.

"Anyways," Piper announced before someone asked the question, "we should celebrate your return! Welcome back Leo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, opening her arms and throwing herself on him. "You're alive!" She shouted when he returned the hug by lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in circles before putting her down to let the others join.

"How are you feeling, Calypso?" Annabeth didn't join the group hug, not because she didn't like them and wasn't ecstatic about his return, but she thought the semi-conscious deserved just a little bit special attention. Even thought Annabeth didn't really like her but if Percy thought she was worth saving and if Leo loved her, then she was willing to forget the grudge she held against her for cursing her.

Opening her eyes slowly to see a pair of gray ones staring back startled Calypso. Annabeth mentally cursed herself, out of all people, her eyes were the scariest and that made her the last person that should be waking up a stranger.

"Where am I?" She whispered, studying Annabeth's face cautiously and looking around herself tentatively. "Leo? Festus?"

"You're safe, Calypso, and so are the them." Annabeth placed an arm under her back to help her sit up. "You're on the Argo II."

"Who are you?" She asked her with a curious eyes. "What are they doing?" She thought she had found not one, but two, familiar faces when her eyes focused on the group that were huddling together and jumping in circles joyfully.

"I am Annabeth." The gray-eyed girl informed.

Calypso sucked in a breath upon hearing the information, her eyes shot back at the blonde in front of her.

"Percy found you and Leo under the sea and brought you two back, got the water out of you and went to tell the others." She continued, despite the shocking look that she was receiving.

"Annabeth?" Calypso turned to stare at her in a daze, as if everything beyond her introduction was unimportant.

Annabeth nodded, not knowing where this would be going, nor did she liked where it might go.

"Percy's..."

"Girlfriend."

"The one I cursed?"

Annabeth nodded again, frowning the content and the direction of the conversation. Calypso looked as if she was about to collapse, but instead, tears poured out of her eyes as she pulled Annabeth into a hug, surprising the latter.

"I'm so sorry." She wept. "I was so selfish. I loved him and knew he'd leave because it's just my destiny, but when I heard him mumbling your name, I got jealous. So I cursed you silently, hoping he'd leave you and you'd suffer."

"Hey," Annabeth pulled away, getting uncomfortable, "it's fine, it's gone now. The curse's gone now, okay?" Her mind went absolutely blank, she hated to be the one people dump their shit on, she hated cheering people up not because she didn't want to but because she sucked at it. "Percy hated himself for not making sure the Gods release you, he blamed himself for it. He doesn't ahte you and nor do I." She said, stroking her back in an attempt to calm her down and make her feel better.

"Percy!" Leo's voice made Calypso jump out of Annabeth's arms, she looked left and right trying to find the source. Standing up next to Annabeth, she spotted the goof-ball.

"Help me, Chase. I mean Wise Girl." Percy ducked behind his girlfriend, putting his hands on her shoulder after stuffing a tool belt in her hands. When Leo appeared out of the corner, he peeked out from the side of her head, kissing her on the cheek briefly, "love you, baby." He shouted before taking off.

"I don't have it, Leo." He stopped and turned around." Never did." He raised his arms, showing that his hands were empty with items. "Told ya, buddy." He smirked, pocketing his hands and started to walk towards his girlfriend. "I suggest you ask Calypso for it." He added.

"Callie!" Leo set off towards Annabeth and Calypso who was blushing furiously at the sound of Percy calling her name.

"Holy mother of Hephaestus." He swore under his breath when he saw Annabeth standing next to his girlfriend with a confused face, holding his tool belt.

"Wait, so you didn't have it. I knew it, Percy!" He pointed a finger at Percy who had just reached Annabeth. "I knew you needed her to protect your sorry ass from me."

"I do, from time to time. Under different occasions." He shrugged, hugging Annabeth from behind but more using her as a shield than showing affection.

"It would've been so much easier if you actually gave it to Calypso." Leo sighed defeatedly.

"Why?" Percy asked, knowing why but just did it to tease him. "What makes you think Calypso will make it any easier for you?"

"You know why." He groaned, glaring at him.

"Do I?" Percy shrugged, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Because your scared of her?" Calypso raised a mocking brow at him, laughter filled her eyes as she waited for the confirmation. Leo nodded his head sheepishly.

"Dude," Annabeth laughed, "I don't bite okay? I'm just a normal human being like you."

"Um... Your eyes and the fact that you can defeat Percy? Yeah... it scares me." He murmured.

"Hey! I take offense on that." Percy protested instantly. "She can't win me, never did, never will. She only won because she cheated." He defended.

"Sure, sure. Whatever makes you happy and whatever satisfy you." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl." He pecked her on the cheek.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She gestured the belt in her hand.

"Can you give it back, please, Annabeth?" Leo asked, as if he was asking his bully to cut him some slacks and have mercy on him.

"Leo, what's with the change of attitude?" Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and extended it to hand him back his belt while teasing him over her shoulder.

"You're just the coward who's afraid of me." He huffed.

"Hey, watch what you're saying, Valdez." Calypso chastised. He thought it would be Percy or Annabeth to say something, but his girlfriend stood out to defend them shocked him.

Frowning, he said nothing but walked to her side.

"I'm really sorry, Percy. About everything." Calypso sighed apologetically, "and thank you for saving us."

"No, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Percy frowned at her, genuinely confused by the sudden confession.

"I do," she argued, "because... when you showed up hiding behind Annabeth, acting all goofy and playful, I missed you... I realized that I'm still not utterly over you."

"Fuck." Percy muttered, taking a step back and dismissing the thought of hugging her to make her feel better.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Leo narrowing his eyes at him as he retreated, then turned back to inquire Calypso.

Annabeth stood in the middle looking helpless and lost. She thought of going over to Calypso, but later chose not to.

* * *

 **The story's gonna be short, chapter wise (because the next chapter is going to be the last), not sure if it's a good thing or a bad...**

 **Hate to break it to you, but the next chapter is going to be relatively short.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Just thought maybe I should give it one last shot before I take it down.**

* * *

"Shit, this is not happening. Not here; not now, not ever." He muttered to himself, pacing back and forth on the other side of the deck. The others were gone already, some went to treat the wounds of Calypso and Leo, others sat and listened to their recount of their adventurous stories. But, Annabeth stayed, again.

"Hey," she walked in to his vision, standing in front of him, making him walk into her. "I know it's a lot to take in okay, Percy." She smoothed her hand on the nape of his neck. "But, she's trying, and trust me, it's not easy to get over someone, especially when that someone is..." she stopped, catching herself before she said something she would regret later.

"Is what?" He pressed, pulling away slightly from their hug just to see her face.

"A loyal, handsome guy with a warm heart." She breathed, holding on to his gaze; a smile slowly formed on his lips. She knew she was going to get teased later, but she meant what she said.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Why am I not surprised that this was the only thing you heard." Rolling her eyes affectionately at him.

"My focus is a little off track sometimes. I do agree with that."

"Not the time," she scolded him lightly, "I meant it though." She added in all seriousness.

Percy's eyes widened slightly but quickly softened and stared at her adoringly. "I know you did." Leaning down a little to peck her on he lips.

"Are you over her?" She brought the conversation back to their original subject.

"What?" He looked stunned by the sudden change of tone and topic. "Way to ruin the moment, Wise Girl." He murmured in her hair.

"Yeah, we're going to have a lot more moments like this, Seaweed Brain."

"But, did you thought I'd still have lingering feelings for her?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, but she didn't take it as one.

"I wouldn't know, especially when you're not telling me anything that happened. So from my knowledge about heros ending up in Ogygia, they often fall for her after she fell in love with them first. But when they started to develop feelings for her, they were often very determined to leave, and most would say something about going back, but none actually did; well, until Leo Valdez." She explained, though it was more of a ramble. "So, in conclusion, I thought you'd still have something for her. After all, she's quite charming." Annabeth concluded upon seeing the funny look Percy was giving her.

"After all these years, after everything I've done for you to prove my love and loyalty to you, you still don't trust me?: He put up a brave smile to mask up the hurt that was visible in his eyes. "Believe me, Annabeth, I know you. Very well, in fact." It was now his turn to make a point. "You don't get jealous because you are taking advantage of Aphrodite's blessings and my fatal flaw; you don't show it, but deep down, you're constantly feeling insecure. You thought you were covering it well enough, but you were upset about how I over-handled Achlys and how I failed you with your dagger signal." The accuracy of the analysis surprised her, she thought she was supposed to be the one to do all this, to understand someone like that, but here he was, holding her in his arms and telling her all this analytically. "I am genuinely sorry for failing you, but I don't regret making the choices I've made, I don't regret the extent I went in order to protect you. I just hope you won't give up on me just because I put the others' safety and well-being before mine when I know you're safe and sound."

Annabeth was totally, completely and utterly speechless after his confession. "Percy, how could you ever think anything like that?" She whispered through her unshed tears, looking up at him after a recovering from the initial shock. He looked confused, but she was only referring to parts of the speech. "I would and will never think any less of you. You've never failed me. I will admit that you constantly scare me with all the reckless decisions that you made and the behaviors that you had, but I trust you to make them worthy of scaring me." Pausing to process what other issues she needed to address to, while making sure that he was serious about everything he had said. "You are my first crush, first boyfriend, my first love; my first everything. I grew up surrounded by books and I know nothing about relationships. I just don't want to give you the wrong signal. I may not be good at expressing myself, but when I said you've scared me, you really did got me worried sick."

"You're mine too." He hugged closer. "And, everyone knows that I'm your fool."

Annabeth smiled, and the movement of her lips against the crook of his neck triggered his smile, too.

"Is it weird to fall in love near the end of the world?" She kissed the corner of his mouth, and asked.

"Didn't we do that already?" He voiced his question.

"But that wasn't the end of the world, close but not. However, this one really is." She remarked.

"Who knows? Maybe Leo and Calypso's story will prove you wrong." He nuzzled her nose, and stole a kiss when he pulled away.

"But the gravity of the Sun is way too strong now, it's really pulling the Earth closer." She argued.

"No, you're wrong. The gravity is pulling us closer." He grinned cheekily at her and at his cheesy pick up line that he just made on the spot.

• • •

The sun shone through the water and into he glass window. Opening her eyes, Annabeth found herself locked in between Percy's strong arms, turning to the other side, she realized that she wasn't in her room, nor his. They were on the floor of the glass box that they built at the bottom of the boat to observe the lives under the sea. Smiling blissfully at the fresh memory of last night, the vivid imagery that made her shudder unknowingly, something caught her attention among the school of fish swimming around them; some tried to get the attention of the boy still asleep next to her.

"Festus?" She called out loud, forgetting for a moment that she was the only one awake.

"That's not what I'm expecting to hear after waking up next to you." Percy stirred beside her, climbing on top of her lazily, leaning down to giver her a kiss on the lips as a morning greeting.

"Not what I would say under any other circumstances, either." She pulled him down for anther kiss, more like a compensation, because she then quickly pointed to the organisms that were swarming around the box. "I think Festus is drowning." She whispered to him, enjoying the warmth that his body was giving her by covering hers on top.

"Where?" He rolled off herm, making her want to cling on to him and snuggle closer the minute he was gone, but she restrained herself and focused on the dragon.

"Look above the crown of your head." she offered a rather precise location, he followed the instruction and found the moving machine. "Try to get it out before Leo throw a fit, yeah?" She suggested, in which he agreed whole-heartedly.

Laying on his back, he closed his eyes. Confused by his actions, Annabeth plopped up on her elbow and was ready to wake him once he started snoring, but not only did he not fell asleep, the fish and the water current was changing, pushing the dragon upward. Sighing, she laid back down on her back, careful not to disturb Percy.

"Just bring it on to the deck. Thank you." He mouthed, and Annabeth would be weird out if she didn't know he was talking to the mermaid who was on the glass, staring at him.

Annabeth had to stifle a laugh when he reopened his eyes to face her.

"What?" He asked, confused but happy to see her smile at the same time.

"Nothing, just entertaining. Thought you fell asleep again." She shrugged, shifting closer to him, laying her head down on his chest and letting her arm drape over his stomach, feeling the toned abs underneath.

"Like what you're touching?" He murmured amusingly with a smirk.

"Hm..." She nodded slightly, craning her head to look at him. "I enjoy what I'm looking at more."

Percy smiled smugly, and allowed her to climb on to him, letting her mouth cover his.

"Do you have any idea how late it is, Wise Girl?" He asked against her moving lips, biting her bottom lip seductively while pulling away from the kiss briefly.

"No, but I bet it's very late now." She laced her fingers behind his head and leaned down, cutting off whatever he was about to say next.

"Hate to be the bad guy here, but we should probably go ask for an update. I doubt Jason will know what to do without us." Percy said, not moving an inch underneath her.

"Let's just hope that Piper's keeping him occupied for the moment." Annabeth rested her head in the middle of his chest, playing with his hair mindlessly. "I like it here. Wish we can stay like this." She mumbled. His chest vibrated with deep rumbling coming from the inside, indicating that he was laughing.

"Walking up the long flight of stairs, they walked into the dining room just in time for brunch. Luckily, everyone was up late, so no one could say anything or tease anyone.

"Where have you two been?" Jason asked, suggesting otherwise with his eyebrows, clearly amused at the scene. Both of them rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"Never thought you'd be the last to get up." Piper teased, turning around to find Annabeth standing next to her filling up a glass of water from the fresh water tab.

"Fuck, this is salty!" Annabeth sipped the water and immediately spat the liquid out as she dumped the rest back into the sink. "Leo!" She glared at the Hispanic guy furiously, who was already taking refuge under the table.

"It's not me." Leo protested in a weak voice.

"Then why are you hiding under the table?" Jason kicked his butt, shoving him out. "Don't you think your action is a little suspicious?"

"Is there no fresh water?" Annabeth turned to the others questioningly.

"He just switched the pipes." Percy informed her from the side, taking a sip from his glass that he got from the sea water tab.

Instead of filling up her own, she just took the cup from his hand and started to drink from it. Percy rolled his eyes, initially waited for her to finish so he could have it back, but later gave up waiting as she was taking an extremely long sip.

"Why were you up so late, it's not like you, Annabeth." Hazel asked innocently and sounded sincerely worried.

Everyone was settled and seated around the long table to have their brunch with no one at either ends. Leo, seated the furthest from Annabeth sniggered and quickly turned to Nico, who was next to him, and pretended to be in a conversation when Annabeth looked at him.

"I kept her up a little late yesterday night." Percy took the time to reply, nonchalantly. Looking up to observe everyone's reaction, especially Annabeth's, but she just face-palmed and carried on eating her bread.

Hazel blushed, obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable for bringing up the topic. Her relationship with Frank was far more innocent and clean, unlike Jason and Piper's, or worse, Percy and Annabeth's. They would never discuss what happened behind closed doors, let along the details.

"I don't want to know about it." Nico plugged his index finger into his ear, looking down at his bowl of cereal in disgust.

"Your half-sister asked." Percy shrugged innocently, not letting him down easily.

"And," he continued, "I don't plan on elaborating, don't worry. I'd like to keep the details to myself." He smiled smugly when Nico covered up his ears with his palm pressed firmly against them to block out more voice.

"Nico, he's done bullshitting." Annabeth tossed a napkin at him to get his attention, "you can start eating now."

"Please don't make babies this soon." Piper whispered loudly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave Piper a pointed look.

"Maybe later." Percy winked. Annabeth snapped her head to face him, but he remained playful poker-face.

"Excuse me?" She said dropping the bread that was in her hand back on to her plate. "Shit! Asshole!" She punched him in the arm hard as she realized something. "I shouldn't have complimented you this morning, and last night." She added, pulling up her knees and hugged on to it as if they were to comfort her.

"You complimented him? How?" Jason asked, giving Piper a look as if asking for the same.

"You wouldn't want to know." Percy smirked mysteriously, ignoring the murderous glare from his girlfriend.

"Look what compliments got him." Piper kicked her boyfriend under the table, resulting him to suck in a breath as the pain travelled through his body. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't be thinking about it." She warned Jason, "because he is now in trouble, deep shit."

"Whoa, savage girl." Annabeth crossed her legs on the chair and looked back at the remaining bread on the center of her plate. Not feeling like finishing it, she dumped it on to Percy's plate and went over him to reach for the yogurt.

"I would never spoil you like that, Piper." Jason commented after witnessing the whole process.

"What?" Annabeth scoffed as she opened the lid of the yogurt. "Is today pranking Annabeth day?"

"And Percy." Leo offered weakly from the other side of the table.

"Oh, he's been pranked everyday, and I doubt you can out-prank him." Annabeth retorted, "and, by the way, how am I spoiled, Jason?" She short Jason a pointed look.

"I'm not eating whatever Piper can't finish. I'm not letting her leaning her whole weight over me just to get some food. And, I'm definitely not going to let her finish my drink and not return my cup."

"Damn, tough life you got their, Piper." Annabeth deadpanned, eating a spoonful of yogurt from her bowl as she placed her lets over Percy's lap. Piper chuckled softly, rolling her eyes but made no comment.

"This is called affection, Jason, something you might want to consider improving on in order to appease your girl." Percy shrugged nonchalantly, stuffing the last bite of bread from Annabeth into his mouth.

• • •

After brunch, as they'd like to call it, the nine of them moved to the common room area in the lower deck. Annabeth was testing the water from all the tabs to make sure that nothing was modified by Leo.

"I only switched the tubes in the kitchen sink." Leo told her sheepishly.

"So now you admit that you're the culprit." Annabeth raised an amusing eyebrow at him, but that was enough to make him cringe. Jason and Piper laughed at his rapid change of behavior silently behind their hands, whereas Percy just laughed out loud, straight at him. Annabeth chortled when she shared a look with Percy.

"Bullies." Leo grumbled under his breath and went to join Calypso on the couch, who also happened to be giggling at him affectionately.

Annabeth went to the only bean bag and pulled it toward the sofa. Percy jumped on to it immediately after it was dropped down next to the couch.

"Hey! Yo!" Annabeth protested, snatching a cushion off from Calypso, who happened to be the nearest to her. "Sorry, Calypso." She muttered an apology to her as she started to hit Percy with it. "Move, Seaweed Brain." She said, "I want front row seats." She added on purpose just to act like a child.

"We can always share it right?" Percy blocked another strike, trying to catch the soft material as it aimed at his head rhythmically. "Sharing is caring, Wise Girl." He took the role quickly, informing her in an educative tone.

"Yeah, right. As if." She scoffed but took a seat on him nonetheless, ignoring the smug looks from him and her friends. Slapping the arms that snaked around her waist as she sank into his lap, he only let out a deep, amused chortle and nipped her earlobe gently to divert her attention and to make her stop fidgeting.

For the next hour or so, they sat there listening to Calypso and Leo, discussing possible solutions to the situations and actually forming a plan.

Leo and Calypso recounted their story starting from how he found the island after drinking the cure for the second time, how they went away on Festus and how he came up with the same theory Annabeth did and end up in the center of the Earth; at last, to the way they got out from the volcano.

"Oh, shit!" Leo suddenly exclaimed, jumping up from the couch he was on, scaring Calypso half to death. She was in the middle of describing his uselessness down in the volcano chamber, and she thought he was getting pissed.

"What?" Everyone asked, their eyes followed him as he paced back and forth looking worried, Calypso stopped talking and everyone was now all focused on him, staring at him in silence. "Say something, Valdez." Annabeth demanded.

"I left a magnet down there at the core." He said in a quiet, sheepish voice.

"Which kind? I know you've invented one that's almost impossible to be existed, which has the immense magnetic field. Please tell me it's not that one." Annabeth said, she seemed to be the only one who got alerted by the news.

"But, it is." He muttered guiltily.

"I thought I told you to destroy it." Annabeth groaned, ignoring everyone's questioning stare, she gave Leo an accusing look making him flinch. "Thanks to you, the weather may go haywire."

"What do we do then?" Leo started to panic, wanting to make it up to his mistake. He was the other person who was as knowledgeable about the coming apocalypse as Annabeth, so he knew the severeness of the consequences.

"There's a small chance that you're magnet might melt under the high temperature." Annabeth mused, "but the possibility is thin." She concluded after multiple calculations done in her mind. "We need to get back to camp." She decided. "Percy, how far are we from Camp?" She turned to her boyfriend who had no idea what was going on because he couldn't understand a thing.

"What's the coordinate for Camp?"

"GPS?" Annabeth asked and he nodded, so she told him the numbers and waited for him to do the calculations as if he was a machine.

"At this speed, we're going to arrive at Camp in about a week."

"Can't you speed it up?" Leo asked naively.

"This boat is going at its top speed and we are sailing down in the direction of the current." Percy explained, "so no, there is very little I can do, because the ocean current is starting to be harder to control as the Earth's gravity is constantly changing."

"How about I shadow travel back first to check on everyone and Iris Message you guys if there's anything important?" Nico offered, and Piper saw right through his facade, knowing his real intention, she smiled at him meaningfully.

"Sure, why not?" She said sweetly.

Annabeth eyed her weirdly but quickly dropped her gaze when she recognized the expression on her face. Rolling her eyes, she said, "don't get yourself killed, Nico."

Nico nodded with an eye roll and disappeared in a shadow of darkness.

"What?" Piper demanded when Annabeth's eyes didn't leave her for a moment too long.

"Nothing, just, what are you up to?" She asked suggestively but at the same time acting somewhat nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, throwing her head back pridefully. "Do you, Jason?" She turned to the blond next to her and kissed him on the lips loudly.

"Gross." Annabeth muttered in disgust, looking away from the smirking Piper. "Drama queen." Percy murmured at the same time in the same undertone.

"Cute." Hazel commented lightly, cooing. "You know, watching you four is like watching the popular seniors in high school acting all silly and childish." She chuckled, "it's adorable." She giggled shyly, hiding her face in Frank's chest as all eyes fell on her and Frank. Both of them blushing furiously under their entertained gazes.

"Give them a break, guys." Leo commanded, coming to their rescue, hardly stifling a laugh himself. "What?" He froze as every pair of eyes landed on him. "What's with all the staring?" He threw up his hands in protest and frustration.

Everyone shrugged to his question, still staring at him with a poker face.

Frank was the first one to fail to maintain his emotionless face, he burst out laughing when Leo started dancing around in an attempt to make people laugh.

"Not cool man, you failed to join the cool kids." Percy stifled a laugh, barely managing to say the sentence without smiling, let alone an emotionless face. All the others nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Leo demanded, poking Calypso's cheek, Her eyes soon morphed into a glare, making him retract his hand as if he touched electricity. Looking confused, Leo scanned the room once again.

"Oops, seems like you've just gotten on your girl's bad side." Percy whistled, enjoying the confused look on his face.

Honestly, none of them knew what they were doing, they only continued because it was fun to play with Leo.

"I'm sorry, but are you his girlfriend?" Annabeth asked Calypso as she pointed her thumb at Leo who was even more confused and frustrated at every movement of the others.

"He's my boyfriend." Calypso replied, insisting that it should be phrased this way.

"What's the fucking difference?" Leo questioned from the side.

Piper couldn't take it anymore, she tried so hard to suppress the laugh but it came out in the end, making a farting sound. That made Annabeth and Calypso crack up, which then caused Jason and Percy to laugh. In the end, even though they were laughing their asses off, no one knew what they were laughing about, it was just a room filled with joyful laughters and bantering.

• • •

Back to Camp Half-Blood, the demigods quickly went into actions. The Athena cabin was using everything possible to predict a time for the Earth to be swallowed by the Sun. The Apollo cabin was doing its best to communicate with their father to find a way to prevent everything. Poseidon was helping Percy to try and tame the water, Hades with Nico to the Underworld.

But, this time, even with the helps of the Gods, the apocalypse was still inevitable. At last, Athena declared the rapid climate changes would start abruptly and end just as roughly, when the Earth hit the Sun in half a score of twenty years. The theory was that, the Earth would be traveling quicker to the Sun the closer it was to it.

• • • The End. • • •

* * *

 **A review would be nice. It's not my best work, I know, but I still hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And, before you go-** **🎄 HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
